Question: A red pair of shorts costs $$24$, and a silver scarf costs $$8$. The red pair of shorts costs how many times as much as the silver scarf costs?
Explanation: The cost of the red pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the silver scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$24 \div $8$ $$24 \div $8 = 3$ The red pair of shorts costs $3$ times as much as the silver scarf costs.